


A Part of Me, Forever

by bravelydefaulted21



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Bondage, Cats, F/M, Frogs, Illegal Activities, Inappropriate Behavior, Insanity, Jealousy, Lust, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Public Masturbation, Soup, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vore, Weight Gain, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelydefaulted21/pseuds/bravelydefaulted21
Summary: Alm's getting ready to go on a date with Celica at Zofia Harbor and pet some adorable little cats !! :3 nya~
Relationships: Alm/Efi | Faye
Kudos: 3





	A Part of Me, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a nice little Alm x Faye fic... don't like don't read >:(

It was a seemingly ordinary, sleepy day in Ram Village. Alm was up and about scouring the ground for fresh tasty flour and floor soup to have for breakfast, his favorite. However, he bumped into someone. It was Faye. Alm greeted her with a wave. "Oh, hey Faye. How's it going?"

Faye was frozen, but her skin was hot, clammy, and red. Words wouldn't leave her mouth, only laborious breath. 

In the moment of silence, Alm looked downward and he took notice of something peculiar - Faye's abdomen was looking... rounder than usual. However, he's polite and knows well that you should never under any circumstance comment on a woman's weight, so he shrugged it off.

Finally, Faye responded, with a bit of drool trickling down her chin. "Hhhhh...aaaa....aaaaa.....aaaaaaiiiiiiiiii Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllmmmmmmm..." 

"Y-Yeah... hey." He scratched the back of his neck. He regretted this, he was just trying to be nice.

"Whhhhaaaaat're you dooooing todayyy? Wanna hang ouuuuut??"

Now he felt guilty. He had plans already, but he supposes he should just be honest.

"Uuumm... sorry. I made plans to go to Zofia Harbor with Celica and we were gonna pet the cats and stuff."

Faye's expression formed into an almost psychotic, toothy grin, before returning to her usual disposition in a flash and giggled with mirth. "Hehehehehe... ooooh-o-o-oh... I'm sorry Alm, but that won't be happening."

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"I meant what I said. It won't. Be. Happening." She grinned again. "So... you should just stay with me!"

That wasn't creepy at all. Alm needed to skedaddle. He began to turn his body around, maintaining eye contact with Faye. He gave a nervous wave goodbye. "Uuumm... okay... sorry, I gotta go now, I-"

Suddenly, Faye shot her tongue out like a frog would, binding Alm with it, arms locked to his sides. He screamed. He got pulled in and Faye's belly expanded to the size of an exercise ball as Alm was punched and squeezed down Faye's esophagus. Muffled screams could be heard from Alm. Inside Faye's stomach, Alm winced from the pain of his now-raw skin rapidly being dissolved by the acids. "F-Faye, let me out of here!"

"No..." Faye said, as she started to play her downstairs piano in the middle of the flooding road. "Now you're inside me, Alm... and you'll become a part of me... forever...! FOREVERRR!!!"

Alm could hear orgasmic moans echoing from Faye's wind pipe above. He shuddered. But he shuddered even more upon discovering that he wasn't alone inside the stomach as he was dissolving to his death... there were bones, and a very familiar set of clothes.

"CELICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"


End file.
